


Comienzo perfecto

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashiro está feliz, pero también nervioso porque ni siquiera sabe qué hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comienzo perfecto

Mashiro había estado tan enfocado en hacer su sueño realidad que ahora, que al fin está con Azuki— con _Miho_ y están _casados_ , no sabe qué hacer.

Incluso cuando están acostados lado a lado se siente feliz, sí, pero también nervioso y mantiene su mirada en el techo, preguntándose si había hecho mal al no pedirle un consejo o dos a Shujin.

Al final, luego de mucho considerarlo, la mira de reojo y se atreve a estirar su mano hasta tomar la de ella. Sin hablar, porque teme despertarla si ya está dormida, pero ella le prueba lo contrario al reír suavemente.

—Una vez —susurra Miho, mientras aprieta un poco su mano—, soñé con algo como esto. Pero estábamos viendo las estrellas.

Esta vez, Mashiro gira su cabeza hacia ella sólo para descubrir que ella no lo está mirando, como si también estuviese tan nerviosa como él e incluso avergonzada luego de lo que había dicho.

—Vamos —dice Mashiro sin pensarlo, levantándose con presteza y preguntándose si Miho puede ver en la oscuridad parcial de la habitación lo abochornado que él está—, a ver las estrellas.

Miho lo sigue, aunque al principio parece sorprendida, y una vez se ponen un par de gruesas chaquetas salen del pequeño hotel en el que decidieron quedarse la primera noche, uniendo sus manos una vez más mientras caminan por calles solitarias, sin ningún rumbo en particular, y al final terminan en un pequeño parque con más asfalto que zonas verdes.

Allí no pueden acostarse y mirar el cielo, pero quizás eso es lo de menos porque pasan más tiempo observándose mutuamente que buscando estrellas.

Y tal vez así está bien, aunque quizás sea extraño y tal comienzo pueda ser considerado lento, mas comparado con todo el tiempo que les tomó cumplir sus sueños para poder estar juntos es simplemente el inicio perfecto.

Mashiro se convence de eso aun más cuando se atreve a besarla —por tercera vez—, porque Miho se ve radiante y todo indica que ella está pensando lo mismo que él y eso —y el que consiguieron que sus sueños se hiciesen realidad y ahora están juntos— es lo único que importa.


End file.
